Spoeyes
by Renne.M
Summary: Notè en la piel hipersensible de mi cuello la suave caricia de unos labios hùmedos y el avisamiento de dos filosos colmillos... y esperè... esperè con el corazòn palpitante... /TADAMU. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: **_Shugo chara_**, **para nada es mío. De ser así, sería YAOI y no existiría el chicle del cual me obligan a escribir.

**Summary: **_Pude notar en la piel hipersensible de mi cuello la suave y trémula caricia de unos labios y el duro contacto de dos dientes afilados. Al prolongarse esta sensación, cerré los ojos en una especie de éxtasis lánguido y esperé… esperé con el corazón palpitante._

Abraham Stoker. Escritor inglés.

**.Spoeyes**** ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

Dentro de aquél enorme castillo inglés… varias puertas dividían a los residentes… dentro de ellas, sólo jadeos entrecortados muy escandalosos se oían. Muchos eran falsos, muchos no era de la clase de cosas que los humanos siempre se imaginaban.

Casi todos eran de transformaciones, de plantación de órganos vitales falsos, de mordidas insaciables de seres evocados a convertirse en ángeles caídos del cielo… de seres que decían ser inmortales, pero que al toque de Él morían.

De mujeres forzadas a beber el elixir de la eterna vida y permanecer congeladas para siempre. De hombres penetrados por los insaciables colmillos de los recién nacidos. Consiguiendo carne y sangre fresca para vivir. Pero ella era diferente. Ella estaba con Él. Él era el mayor, el dueño de todo esto. El padre de su gran familia…

Se les llamaba como Spoeyes… Droides que tenían cuerpo, y caras de humanos, con piel y rasgos característicos humanos… pero con grandes colmillos letales, infectados de veneno. Visiones infrarrojo olfato y oído súper desarrollado.

Con tocar un lugar… miles de radiaciones invadían su cuerpo y les indicaban que había pasado ahí. Hemofóbicos**1**, que necesitaban fluidos y medicamentos para que esa sustancia penetrara en sus cuerpos y no se oxidaran.

Programados para acabar con los híbridos y quedar sólo ellos como la raza dominante. Para el año 1874 ellos ya se habían apoderado de toda White Chapel. Híbridos era como se les conocía a aquéllos seres de imponentes ojos rojizos y ágiles movimientos.

Pero un nuevo virus había infectado a la sociedad que vivía a sus servicios. Él los había puesto en acción a matar a todo aquél que ya desarrollara el virus en él… aún incluso si eran todos…

**.Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

La lluvia caía insaciablemente sobre todo objeto que encontrara a su paso… sus ojos ambarinos detectaron rápidamente cómo era que todo esto la llevaba a una sola cosa. Abortaba toda la operación. La lluvia se estaba carcomiendo sus circuitos y la estaba haciendo sobre explotar…

_Localización: Bosque de White Chapel. Hora: 12:55 A.M._

A ella no le importaba esa porquería necesitaba un lugar seco de una buena vez. Necesitaba verificar que no se le hubiera atravesado un cable a medio camino, un ruido como el quiebre de una rama la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Giró sobre su eje para aplastar el árbol que había caído. Una pequeña astilla retumbó contra su ojo de metal. –Rayos-. Se dijo a sí misma al ver que la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar y con cada rayo que caía sus cables eléctricos se alteraban un poco más.

Corrió rápidamente casi imperceptible, brincó de árbol en árbol tumbando algunos por su peso robótico.

_Advertencia, Advertencia, peligro a 240 metros, advertencia; advertencia, peligro, peligro. Abortar misión._

Esa sola advertencia hizo que parara en seco en una ligera rama de un árbol que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Observó con detenimiento y su vista infrarroja todo aquello que para el humano era imperceptible…

Un frío azotador dio de golpe en su cara cuando a lo lejos y tapado por el resplandor de la luna una gran sombra se hacía presente. Parecía un humano, pero era imposible que un humano hiciera acrobacias tan desproporcionadamente buenas.

Sin embargo, algo la alertó… un par de ojos era lo que se observaba en aquél ser… un par de pozos color sangre… como los de aquéllas criaturas míticas que hubo de matar…

La criatura se perdió entre las ramas de árboles continuos a los de ella mientras alaridos salieron de algún lugar… lejos de ahí… la neblina revelaba algo. Un rayo azotó el árbol done estaba y al saltar para evitar caer lo vio…

Era un lugar abandonado, tal vez la casa de algún enterrador; pero tenía magnitudes desproporcionadas… acabaló en la idea de que sería una parroquia o alguna ex bodega militar.

_No se detectó ningún parecido con el ente antes visto. _

No había nada en sus archivos que le dijera qué era lo que había saltado en las lejanías… los rayos comenzaron a azotar la tierra y a partirla en pedazos mientras Amu corría rápidamente hacia aquel lugar, las ramas se atravesaban en su camino, pero no se detenía a cortarlas con sus manos, todo aquello era banal para su coraza metálica que la cubría.

**Tu misión es buscar más híbridos y traerlos acá, vivos o muertos. No falles…**

Para Él era demasiado fácil pedírselo, Él no tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio… Él no tenía que mancharse las manos.

Él sólo mandaba, todos los Droides obedecían… nadie decía nada. Sus circuitos no daban para más. Pero Él la había hecho a ella diferente. A ella la utilizaba para más cosas, como saciar sus incontrolables ganas de sexo. Cosa que ella no podía despreciar ya que no sentía nada. Ella sólo gemía cuando Él se lo pedía. Hacía todo lo que Él le pedía cada noche…

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar… pudo notar cómo dentro había varias puertas… varios pasillos… varios pasadizos que llevaban todos a un mismo lugar. Pero que por una extraña y hasta maldita razón no podía divisar. Lo único que los Droides no podían observar con claridad era el Protactinio. Pero dudaba que aquél lugar estuviera repleto de ese actínido.

Estuvo a punto de derribar esa gran puerta para entrar y verificar sus circuitos de una buena vez… pero las puertas comenzaron a abrirse solas antes si quiera que ella levantara la pierna.

Una pequeña vela en candelabro**2 **alumbraba ese perfecto rostro y a tan bella criatura.

_No hay archivos._

Un par de ojos escarlatas que la hicieron dudar, labios delgados y rosáceos, cabello rubio y un poco despeinado. Llevaba una túnica negra con dos argollas en el cuello doradas. Su cuerpo era muy bien formado, se podía notar sin usar la vista infrarroja. Un rayo cayó muy cerca de ahí dándole una apariencia misteriosa.

-Buenas noches hermana, pasa… contraerás hipotermia-. Habló el joven que no sobrepasaba la edad que ella aparentaba. Dio media vuelta para entrar y aluzar el lugar por el que pasaría. Como antes había mencionado sus ojos la hicieron desconfiar pero sus circuitos demandaban a gritos ser reparados, no le quedaba más remedio. _(N/a: Hay que pena xD)_

_-_¿Sólo así? ¿Le das asilo a cualquiera que pase por aquí?-. Dijo ella cínica y ásperamente. El chico volteó para comérsela con la mirada y luego agregar: -Soy un sacerdote, mi padre Dios así me ha encomendado…-.

¿Era un sacerdote? No recordaba que aquéllos humanos fueran tan desgraciadamente guapos como él… sonrió, al saber que sus circuitos comenzaban a funcionar de maravilla y a imaginar un sinfín de perversiones… sería seguro que aquél joven tuviera voto de castidad.

Subieron unas escaleras mientras buscaba entre sus archiveros algo que le dijera qué o quién era aquél joven.

_Hotori Tadase. 19 años. Procedencia indefinida. Salivación, fluidos normales, estado mental normal._

Genial; ella no necesitaba el nombre, necesitaba datos, enlaces congruentes que le dijeran que era humano. Al subir las escaleras había por lo menos 17 puertas, cada una de ellas tenía una cama, un escritorio, y un librero con un candelabro y velas dentro.

Nada más… no había indicios de vida o de cualquier objeto en movimiento dentro de aquellos cuartos… Supuso que estaba solo. La idea cada vez le agradaba más… sentía que las fuerzas se le iban y se le venían de nuevo.

-Tadase me dijiste ¿Verdad?-. En realidad a ella le interesaba un pepino que descubrieran lo que era, así le era obligatorio matarlos.

–Sí-. Habló el rubio frente a ella deteniéndose al final de pasillo para buscar un llavero gigante y lleno de pequeñas llavecillas. Una de ellas, dorada fue la que colocó dentro de la cerradura y la abrió para dejar ver un baño que constaba de una tinaja, un lavabo antiguo y un reflector**3.**

-Bien; te traeré una túnica para que te pongas… el agua está deliciosa por las noches…-. Habló el joven para dirigirse a otra habitación que abrió rápidamente. Amu observó cómo de un cajón de madera de caoba sacaba una túnica blanca.

Regresó rápidamente y colocó la túnica en las manos de la de ojos ambarinos. Lo inspeccionó con la visión infrarroja por encima de la túnica, nada cubría su pecho tan bien formado, pero un pantalón negro cubría piernas y partes nobles de este…

-Para lo que me necesites… estoy en esta habitación… tu habitación es la continua a la mía. Sólo dímelo; buenas noches-. El joven caminó hacia la puerta que decía ser su habitación…

Amu se metió en el baño y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, se observó en el reflector; se sentía desnuda con esas ropas. Debido a la lluvia se le habían pegado todas al cuerpo. Se deshizo de ellas y las dejó a un lado. Abrió la manija del agua de la tinaja y el agua caliente salió.

Se preguntó cómo fregados el agua estaba tan endemoniadamente caliente en este estado de hielo fuera.

Lavó la ropa rápidamente, se secó las manos y abrió su hombro.

_Aceites: 100%, Etamina: 100% Volframio: 100%, Cables de transferencia en ausentes._

Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, por un momento, sentiría todo lo que los humanos sienten… sería como si fuera una humana normal. Era lo que no le gustaba de su transformación… una parte de su interno humano se había quedado pegado a los tejidos, nunca pudieron removerlo, y cada cierto tiempo, los sentidos le volvían y era como una humana normal.

Salió de ahí, para observar todo a oscuras… se preguntó si el sensual sacerdote ya estaría dormido. Si revisar que… se hubiera quitado la ropa era buena idea. Pero sólo dirigió sus pies robóticos a su habitación.

**.Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

Entró a la habitación. Sólo una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio con unos cuantos papeles, una pluma y tinta a un lado, un librero con diferentes manuscritos que sus archiveros describieron como… inútiles y un candelabro y velas. Dejó la ropa en un lado para que se secara.

Hizo un experimento para saber si sus circuitos ya funcionaban bien, golpeó la base de madera con su mano. Un dolor punzante le recorrió toda la mano hasta internársele en el antebrazo. Sus circuitos no funcionaban.

Retiró el plumón de la cama para meterse en ella y cobijarse después… aunque nunca tenía calor ni frío… esa noche en especial era helada… más cuando sus circuitos no funcionaban para nada…

**.Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

-¿Y con esto la elimino?-. Habló el de ojos carmines al verse de nuevo en un problema por el control.

-Sí, con esto le jodes la vida, pierde toda sensación robótica, y es como un humano normal…-. Habló el otro joven escondido entre la penumbra…

-Pero es la capitana de tu escuadrón de caza, ¿Quieres hacer eso?-.

-¿Crees que me importa? Puedo conseguir a otro en un dos por tres…-.

Tadase volvió a observar el arma que hacía poco se le había sido otorgada… y después recordó a la chica que estaba en la otra habitación… si el botón era apretado; ella jamás volvería al estado en el que se encontraba…

-¿Por qué tienes que eliminarla?-.

-Ella mató a Torn… me debe unas cuantas…-.

-¿Torn?-.

-Líder del escuadrón de combate, el mejor, el Droid perfecto, ella lo mató en un intento por probarle que ella aún seguía viva…-.

_-Torn, yo estoy viva, tú eres sólo un pedazo de hierro rápido_**4**_…-._

_El chico se tapó las caderas para dirigirse al baño donde los pedazos de cristal estaban en el piso debido a la acción anterior… el tacto del helado piso no le causó ninguna expresión en la cara, ni la sangre que cuajaba de inmediato en sus pies al tocar los cristales._

_Rhoid se encontraba con el agua hirviente penetrándole cada poro invisible, mientras tomaba un cristal del piso._

_-Mira Torn…-. Lo condujo hasta la tina, empujándolo hasta que el chico sin poder sostenerse más calló dentro de la tina donde el agua penetró dentro de él y los circuitos se le atrofiaban… -Esto es lo que te voy a hacer cuando te pille solo…-. Habló, rajando el cuello del chico con el cristal…_

Tadase no necesitaba oír más… desinhibiría a esa cabronaza en un dos por tres, apretó el botón…

**.Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

Una mueca de dolor se le incrustó en la cara al detectar un pútrido olor…

Sintió cómo sus circuitos no funcionaban todavía y algo le apresaba la nariz impidiéndole la respiración. Abrió agitadamente los ojos para encontrarse con el sacerdote tomándola fuertemente de la cara y apretando sus fosas nasales. Intentó resistirse al agarre y zafarse como pudiera, pero los brazos del hombre la apresaron con mucha fuerza.

-Cállate, si no quieres que le diga a Él lo que hiciste con su precioso Torn-. Amu se tranquilizó por un momento, pero esto ya no era por que estuviera nerviosa, sino porque el aire que nunca le era vital ahora le estaba faltando a sus pulmones de hierro.

-Te voy a soltar, pero no grites, porque te va a ir peor…-. Sólo asintió, sintió que el agarre la dejaba y el aire entraba factible a sus pulmones, oh anhelado aire. -¿No quieres que Él se entere de que fuiste tú, verdad? Te echaría fuera como a todos…-. Habló… tomándola del cuello para girarlo con fuerza. Sus circuitos se desprendieron uno por uno.

_Sis…te…ma… averi…ado…_

-¡NO!-. Se levantó horrorizada, sus ojos rápidamente se adentraron a la visión nocturna.

_Localización: Bosque de White Chapel. Hora: 3:55 a.m._

Se sentó ahí mismo, giró su vista para encontrarse con algo horroroso a los pies de la cama. El sacerdote la miraba con cara de psicópata… unos rayos que se divisaron por fuera la asustaron aún más ya que esta vez ya no los oyó venir.

-¿Qué hace aquí padre?-. Intentó sonar lo más monocromáticamente posible para no dejar que sus circuitos se desvalijaran otra vez, el joven puso las manos en los bordes de la cama. Sonrió dándole un aire que aterrorizaría a cualquiera, menos a ella.

-¿Pesadilla?-. Preguntó él…

-Cosas banales…-. Dijo ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

_Estado mental: trastorno bipolar, inverso aditivo y multiplicativo, conductas psicópatas, floración del libido. Estado corporal: Temperatura de 37°C, sistema cardiaco en condición._

En sus casi dos siglos de existencia no había visto que un sacerdote tuviera comportamientos de esa magnitud, supuso que era obra de que sus circuitos estaban regresando y todo se atrofiaba. Supuso que las pesadillas se habían debido a que el olor del joven se había internado en la habitación y la había tenido bajo conducta suicida…

-¿Conmigo?-. Dijo el joven. Amu abrió los ojos para observar que el muchacho se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. ¿A qué hora había llegado allá? ¿Cómo un humano podía ser tan imperceptible? Eso no era posible. Ningún humano podía hacer eso.

-P…Padre… ¿qué hace?-. No obtuvo respuesta, un par de labios apresaron los suyos. ¿En realidad era uno de esos sacerdotes con voto de castidad? Dudaba mucho que fuera padre si quiera. La abrazó por la cintura para recargarse en ella…

Amu no podía negar que el padre la atraía de una forma increíble… pero no podía aceptarlo… sintió una mano recorrerle la pierna y levantarle la túnica, sensaciones desconocidas y casi innombrables para ella se estaba haciendo presentes en su cuerpo. –Mmm…-. Sólo podía sentir… no podía emitir sonidos fuera de lo normal porque no sabía que era eso… lo estaba disfrutando, pero en sí no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba disfrutando.

Tadase lamió sensualmente los labios de Amu para meter su lengua en la boca de la chica… entreabrió los labios para dejar entrar aquella corpulenta masa de carne que demandaba por poseer su boca. Amu no sabía qué hacer, era inexperta en ese sentido, ella sólo se desvestía y la penetraban, el padre estaba siendo un poco más dulce… sentía esas manos casi perfectas recorrerle cada centímetro de la piel… mientras corrientes eléctricas se le desplazaban por todo lados…

Se sentó encima de ella cargando parte de su peso, mientras comenzaba a desvestirla lentamente pero sin dejar de besarla.

Amu no sabía que podía hacer; realmente en sus 198 años de existencia estaba sintiendo ese placer que no había tenido posibilidad de experimentar nunca… mientras la mano izquierda sacaba toda la túnica de su nívea piel, la otra se encargaba de ladearle el cuello para comenzar a besarlo. Sentía la deliciosa caricia del aliento caliente rozar contra su cuello mientras sólo sentía la entrepierna un poco cosquilluda… -P…Padree…-. Habló de nuevo, pero sin poder continuar…

-P…Padre qué hace…-. Habló la chica sintiendo corrientes eléctricas sin procedencia definida recorrerle cada centímetro de la piel, sentía que la tela de la pantaletas le estorbaba, al igual que al padre le estorbaba esa maldita túnica. Por primera vez utilizó sus manos para retirar de un rasgón la túnica, mientras sentía cómo las fuerzas robóticas y desproporcionadas le volvían al cuerpo, rasgó la túnica para que los pedazos de tela volaran por la habitación.

Pasó a desabrochar el pantalón rompiendo los tres botones que había y la hebilla de zipper a su paso, pero los pantalones no se movieron de su lugar… tuvo que utilizar las dos manos pero algo se lo impidió… Cuando la piel de su hipersensible cuello avisó a la intromisión de unos labios más que húmedos todo se desplazó. Era un contacto muy suave, pero avecinaba la procedencia de dos colmillos letales y que dolían como el mismo infierno.

Aquellos dos seres penetraron en su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies. Sensación indescriptible para ella, entonces, tomó entre sus manos las sábanas de seda de la cama para agarrarse de ellas. Cerró los ojos esperando a que penetraran más en su piel… mientras con la mano temblorosa tomó la cabeza del joven para hacer más profundo el contacto… -Ahh… Ahhh…-. Se mordió los labios intentando no jadear pero le resultaba imposible.

Una sensación que los humanos llamaban éxtasis.

-Te dije que me dijeras lo que necesitaras…-. Habló cínico chupando la sangre que comenzaba a resbalar del cuello blanco de la chica. Amu jamás había sentido un dolor tan indescriptible… era como mil dagas al corazón, como si la metieran en ácido, como si una aplanadora le pasara por encima, era todo combinado… el padre sacó el sostén de su lugar y descendió por el hilo de sangre que circulaba por el camino que se forma entre los pechos…

Pasó por ahí su lengua hasta internar de nuevo sus colmillos en uno de los pezones de la chica… Amu no podía deja de jadear entrecortadamente, el dolor la embargaba en ese momento, ella no sentía placer… ella sentía de todo junto y también como los circuitos se le atrofiaban… intentó buscar la ropa interior del joven… pero sus manos no respondían a los mandatos de su cerebro… Tadase notó la desesperación de la chica por quitarle la ropa.

Tadase la inclinó hacia abajo, se quitó su propia ropa interior, apretó con su dedo índice el clítoris de Amu para estimularlo… Amu pudo observar la gran erección de Tadase casi palpitar en la oscuridad, la vista infrarrojo no enfocaba en algunos lugares… su lengua dura recorría cada parte de la tersa piel de la muchacha hasta llegar al ombligo y comenzar a hacer círculos alrededor de él. Sólo sonreía al saber que ahora el cometido que tenía con la chica sería desjuiciadamente excitante…

Tadase le retiró la ropa interior a Amu, y con cuidado introdujo tres dedos de golpe dentro de ella. Amu intentó jadear de dolor, pero Tadase la besó rápidamente mordiendo su labio inferior mientras el placer, el dolor y el éxtasis le embargaban los sesos a la chica y no encontraba explicación a todo aquello… pero ahí estaba, torturándola con su exquisito olor a sexo arraigarle en los huesos hasta quedar por siempre en su alma… le permitió recobrar el aire.

-Ahh…Ahhm…-. Los dedos simulaban embestidas dentro de ella. Amu no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Él la había penetrado muchas veces, pero eran gemidos que ella no sentía… ahora que los sentía, sólo apretaba los labios hasta sentir el sabor metálico arraigar en sus labios. Su sangre normalmente salía cuajada. El líquido ahora corría por las comisuras de sus labios… Tadase sacó los tres dedos del interior de la chica de manera rápida. Tomó la base de su miembro en su mano y la guió hasta la entrada de Amu.

De una sola embestida entró en Amu rápidamente. Y así, sin acoplarse a ella, la comenzó a penetrar, primero suave, lento, despacio. Después se comenzó a convertir en un vaivén infinito de sensaciones en el que Amu no sabía qué hacer… sólo quería gemir, jadear hasta la locura… el borde de la locura estaba muy cerca mientras sentía que aquella masa de carne hacía algo en su interior que le gustaba. Que le gustaba mucho.

-Mmm… Ta…da…se…-. Habló la chica entre jadeos… estaba sintiendo todo aquello que hacía con Él pero que no tenía sensación alguna. Mientras Tadase la penetraba fuertemente, lamió las comisuras de sus labios para llevarse a la boca aquella esencia rojiza que ya no cuajaba en la inmediata. Esa sensación hizo a Amu querer actuar pero sin poder hacerlo ya que la presionó contra la pared para hacer más duro el contacto… -Gime mi nombre-. Habló masoquistamente en joven mirándola con sus labios entre abiertos, la cara rojiza y los cabellos cayéndole alborotadamente.

Comenzó a embestirla con fiereza, -AHH AHÍ-. Gritó Amu al sentir que el miembro de Tadase tocaba ese lugar en su interior que la hacía volver a su estado no-robótico… los sentidos robóticos no estaban volviendo, comenzaba a sentir más placer con más embestidas que Tadase le daba. Sentía que todo daba vueltas, el miembro presionarle una y otra vez las entrañas mientras el aroma en la habitación se hacía cada vez más asfixiante y el joven comenzaba a emanar una capa de sudor…

No tenía esa voz en su cabeza de su archivera que le decía quién, qué o dónde.

Tomó los hombros de Tadase en sus manos y comenzó a moverse al compás de las embestidas. Enterró sus uñas una y otra vez al sentir cada vez una presión más descontrolada que la otra pero sólo era el placer internándosele en los órganos. El dolor se había ido, había sido reemplazado por unas corrientes eléctricas. –Ahh…Ahh, Ah…-. Pronto; sintió como una esencia llenaba sus paredes internas que se apretaron frente a la última embestida.

Amu abrió los ojos, miró cómo Tadase abría la boca, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo.

_._

Un sonido ensordecedor le llenaba los oídos, no oía nada, la sangre comenzaba a resbalar de sus oídos y caer en su cuello, le dolía la entrepierna, le ardía… todo la estaba mareando… mientras observó… cómo Tadase la tomaba del cuello para besarla de nuevo… su lengua recorrió toda aquélla cavidad. Mientras de los labios del rubio algo salía, pero era imposible oírlo…

-Adiós, Rhoid-. Y las mismas manos que estaban en su cuello lo giraron con fiereza… no sintió que se le desconectara ningún cable, sólo sintió el crujir de algo, como huesos… y el chasquido como cuando terminas de besar a alguien… después con la poca vista infrarroja que le quedaba observó todas las paredes manchadas de sangre…

-¡NO!-. Gritó sosteniéndose el cuello de nuevo, su mirada nocturna rápidamente se detectó.

_Localización: Castillo Hammerfall. Día: Viernes 23 de Agosto, 1891. Hora: 3:00 a.m. (G.T.M O:OO)_

Observó para todo lados, intentando rebobinar en sí que todo hubiera sido de nuevo un sueño.

-¿Quién es Tadase?-. Ahí estaba, Él en una de las ventanas observando cómo todos salían a cazar de noche para saciar esas incontrolables ganas de sed. Giró su vista para enfocarlo bien.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi. 208 años, creador de la organización, salivación, fluidos._

-Un olor pútrido se internó en la habitación; debió ser eso…-. Habló la chica, pero sabía que era inútil fingir ante Él. Giró la vista, tiró la colilla que sostenía en la mano, sus pozos oscuros se posaron en los dorados de la chica… -Anoche llegó un Cyborg al castillo, Nagihiko dice que la sangre fluía por él, pero el Volframio esta en sus tubos de Platino-. Amu abrió los ojos como platos… no sabía que algo así podía existir…

-No me digas que…

-Torn volvió…

Amu sonrió para sus adentros; tendría una razón más para matar a ese Torn. Ese maldito perro faldero se las pagaría todas. Tadase era suyo. Ni siquiera Él podría impedir ahora que acabara con lo que comenzó…

Se acercó a ella. –No quiero sexo hoy, Ikuto-. Habló para salir de la habitación…

Una mano la tomó, apresándola entre el pedazo de madera y su propio peso… -Eso no lo decides tú…-. Habló lamiendo su lóbulo mientras a Amu sólo un recuerdo le venía a la mente. Cyborg…

_Día viernes 23 de agosto de 1891. Una nueva raza comienza, cada Driod espera la respuesta de Él, atacar a los Cyborgs… o ser atacados… fin de la transmisión._

**.Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

**No era posible que algo tan esencial como el sexo fuera tan mecánico…"**

Concepción Arenal. Escritora española.

**.Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes ~ Spoeyes.**

**Fin.**

Creo que he hecho cosas mejores, pero me FASINÓ la idea de hacer algo súper robóticamente natural… no sé siento como que… Amu se vio… sexy? XD ok not! Ella nunca, pero bueno, no quería revelar la identidad de Él, era así como que… SÚPER MISTERIOSO pero, pues tenía qué, si no el fic no tendría congruencia. Y lo del padre AHÍ SÍ NI YO SÉ. La culpa la tiene Concepción Arenal, por su frase xD me mató.

Para las palabras raras:

**1:** _Hemofóbicos:_ Personas que le temen o sienten asco al ver la sangre.

**2:** _Candelabro:_ Hay muchas formas de decirle, básicamente es lo que conocemos como el… sostenedor de las velas de hace mucho siglos, busquen en Google.

**3:** _Reflector:_ No sé dónde lo leí, pero lo leí, que a los espejos antes de llamarles espejos se les llamaba reflectores porque reflejaban a la persona frente a él.

**4:**_ Metal rápido:_ así se le conoce al Volframio, ya que sus componentes son metales de transición rápidos tales como la Volframita. En fin, ellos estaban hechos de Volframio.

Owari. Renné.


End file.
